Magic Potion
Synopsis Caroline goes searching for a moon pool, but finds a potion instead. She eventually decides to drink it. What will happen? Plot The episode starts with Caroline watching a video of another show called "The 3 Tails". She turns off the computer and goes to play with Penny. They go to their backyard to play more. Caroline says that if she looks for a moon pool she could find one. They looked for an hour, but no avail. Later, Penny finds something in their backyard and Caroline sees a pot that says "for ice cream". She takes it home, and thinks it could be a mermaid potion, poison, or litter. She decides it's a mermaid potion and drinks. She went to throw the rest down the sink but her ponytail fell in. She put it on when she noticed Penny's water bowl was empty. When she gave water to her her hands got wet and she turned into a mermaid. She got dry with a sock Penny had in her mouth. She told Penny that her situation was shaping up to be like the mermaid shows but that hers was going to be different because she wasn't going to keep it a secret. Before telling David, she took off her ponytail. When she was going to tell David her secret, she wet her hands in the sink but her transformation didn't work. She thought that when if someone drinks the potion once, they get a tail once. The next day, Caroline had her hair in a braid and went to wash her hands. She turned into a mermaid. She was happy but confused. She later found out that she can only turn into a mermaid with her ponytail because it got wet with the potion. The episode ends with Caroline trying to see if she had powers, but no avail. Trivia *Recurring character introduced: David *First the time the song "Animal" was used as a theme song. 'Allusions' *H2O: Just Add Water, the inspiration for the series, was mentioned, along with the protagonists' names (Cleo, Emma, and Rikki). *At the beginning of the episode, Caroline was watching another mermaid show called "The 3 Tails". The episode she was watching was Season 1: Episode 7: Study Hazzard. Notes *'International Air dates:' **America: November 6, 2012 on YouTube *pianopup210 doesn't like this episode. On a comment, she mentioned she would have made a lot of changes to the episode but that there was nothing she could do about it "now". Later in the same video, she wrote that the episode was horrible but that the plot gets better. *When Caroline turns into a mermaid, we can see pianopup210's brother on the background. *When Caroline tells Penny that she won't keep her mermaidness a secret, we can hear pianopup210's brother's voice in the background talking with another person. *When Caroline is going to tell David she's a mermaid, we can see a woman on the background (probably pianopup210's mother). *In parts that couldn't be heard right, pianopup210 wrote down what the characters were saying. Quotes :Caroline: You know, I bet if I looked for a moon pool I could find one. :Caroline: I have an idea. What if we went and find our moon pool? :Caroline: Come on! Let's go looking for moon pools! ---- :Caroline: Oh, who am I kidding? Why would there be a moon pool in my backyard? ---- :Caroline: What is it, girl? What have you found? :Caroline: (looks at the potion) Okay...? :Caroline: You know what I think, Penny? I think this is a mermaid potion and it's going to turn me into a mermaid! What do you think? :Caroline: Yep! You think I'm crazy... but that's okay. ---- :Caroline: (to Penny) You think I should drink it? That's a good question. :Caroline: It could be a mermaid potion... Could be poisonous... Could be litter... Could be a mermaid potion... :Caroline: (opens and smells pot) Smells alright. ---- :Caroline: Well, it doesn't look poisonous. (drinks the potion) Cast *pianopup210 as Caroline *pianopup210's brother as David Gallery File:MagicPotion2.jpg Video